memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Menagerie, Part II (episode)
While Spock faces court martial for kidnapping Captain Pike and hijacking the Enterprise, he further explains his actions with mysterious footage about Pike's captivity by the Talosians. Summary Teaser Commodore Mendez asks Spock how he pleads to the various charges brought against him. Spock enters a plea of guilty for all of them. Meanwhile, Captain Kirk, in his personal log, ponders the events that have brought them to this place: Spock, on trial for mutiny and for kidnapping his former commanding officer, Captain Christopher Pike, mutilated by a recent space disaster, now a shell of a man, unable to speak or move. And for locking the ''Enterprise'' on course for the mysterious and forbidden planet, Talos IV. When the members of the board asked "why," all the answers Spock would give were on the hearing room screen, actual evidence from thirteen years previous. They saw Captain Pike as he was when he commanded the Enterprise and how Spock appeared back in those days. And they were beginning to see just how the Enterprise had become the first and only starship to ever visit Talos IV. The recap concludes with the revelation that the images that were being presented were being transmitted from Talos IV and Spock's plea to Kirk to let him finish what he's started and how Kirk must see the rest of the transmission. Act One The court martial of Spock reconvenes, albeit this time in closed session. Mendez reminds Spock that Starfleet ordered no contact with Talos IV and they gave no exceptions. Spock apologizes but tells Mendez he has no choice. Spock then tells Pike that the Keeper has taken over control of their viewscreen and asks if Pike understands. Pike beeps an "affirmative." Spock tells the court that they were picking up where they left off, just after Captain Pike had been knocked unconscious and captured by the Talosians. (Please note that except for a minor account late in the article, the actual events of the flashback sequences will ''not be revisited here. For full information on what happened during the flashback sequences, please see the summary for .) Later, the screen clicks off. Pike's head has slumped over and he is asleep. Mendez asks why the Talosians have stopped the images. Spock tells them because they know that Captain Pike is fatigued and they can reconvene later. Kirk realizes that the Talosians care for Pike. Spock confirms this by telling Kirk that the Talosians want Pike back, alive. Mendez insists that Spock tell him why. Spock asks him to be patient and see the answers for himself. Mendez reminds Spock he is on trial and that he will answer any and all questions put to him. Spock tells Mendez that his answer would be quite unbelievable and that they will have to wait until they reach Talos to see it there. Act Two When the court martial resumes, the evidence appears on the viewscreen. Another intercut with the trial and the evidence on-screen shows Kirk realizing that Vina is the green Orion slave girl. Mendez mentions that the women are almost as animals, vicious and seductive. It is said no Human male can resist them. Act Three Another break in the action as the evidence, seeming to reach its climax, the transmissions suddenly cut off. Mendez speculates that the Talosians appear to have abandoned Spock. Mendez begins to ask for the panel's verdict. Spock asks Pike to wait, telling him that he'll at least have a chance for life. Kirk asks him what kind of a life would it be, as a zoo specimen? Living the illusions that amuse his captors? Spock tells Kirk there's more to it. However nothing comes on the screen. Mendez asks Pike if he considers Spock guilty or not. Pike beeps "affirmative" in voting Spock guilty. Mendez also votes Spock guilty and finally, even Kirk has to vote Spock guilty as charged of mutiny. Act Four Shortly after the vote however, ''Enterprise reaches Talos IV and settles into orbit. Lt. Hansen calls from the bridge and informs Mendez they have entered orbit. Spock then tells the court that Talos controls the vessel as they did in the previous encounter. And as for their question of "why?", Spock promises they'll see the answer now. With that, the transmissions resume and the video replay reveals the true reason for Spock's actions. The Talosians, who are masters of projecting illusions that can appear incredibly real, show the real Vina to be horribly disfigured; their illusions enable her to live her life as if she was uninjured. They did this because Pike and the others threatened to destroy themselves with an overloading phaser. The Talosians judged Humanity unsuitable as a result and told Pike that he has condemned them to eventual death. When Pike and the others prepare to leave, he looks at Vina but she says she can't go with them and then the Talosians reveal Vina's true appearance. After Vina and the Keeper explain, Pike agrees to leave her there and the Talosians restore her illusion of beauty. The transmissions cut off after it shows the Enterprise leaving orbit. Kirk stands up, realizing what Spock has done. Spock's purpose in bringing Pike back to Talos IV was to enable Pike to live out the rest of his days in the same way; in essence "freed" from the confines of his disability and wheelchair. The explanation also forms the basis of General Order 7 forbidding contact with Talos IV; to prevent Humans from learning the Talosians' power of illusion, to their own destruction. Kirk then turns to Mendez to speak to him, only to have Mendez disappear. Kirk is momentarily shocked and turns to Spock for an explanation when the viewscreen activates again. The Talosian magistrate who oversaw Pike thirteen years prior addresses Kirk, informing him that the commodore's presence on board the Enterprise and in the shuttlecraft from Starbase 11 was an illusion. The entire scenario had been orchestrated by Spock and the Talosians to keep the Enterprise crew from regaining control of the ship too quickly. The Keeper then tells Kirk that Captain Pike is welcome to spend the rest of his life with them, unfettered by his physical body. The decision, the Keeper tells Kirk, is his and Pike's. The transmission then cuts off. Kirk then tells Spock that even if the regulations are very explicit, he could have come to Kirk and explained the situation. Spock said it was enough for only one of them to have to face the death penalty. Uhura then calls Kirk and relays a message from the real Commodore Mendez at Starbase 11; he too, has received the transmissions Kirk saw. Under the circumstances, General Order 7 is suspended for this occasion. No actions are contemplated against Spock, and Kirk is told to proceed as he thinks best. Kirk then asks Pike if he wants to go there; Pike beeps back a single, long "yes." Kirk asks Spock to take Captain Pike to the transporter room to see him off. Spock thanks Kirk for both of them and Pike beeps an "affirmative" in agreement. As Spock begins to push Pike's wheelchair out of the courtroom Kirk asks Spock to come back and see him as soon as Pike is safely on the surface. Kirk wants to talk about this disturbing tendency Spock has had in showing flagrant emotionalism. Spock tells Kirk that he sees no reason Kirk should insult him. Spock says he believes he's been completely logical about the whole affair. As Spock departs with Pike for the surface, the Magistrate shows Kirk a now seemingly restored Pike and Vina leaving hand-in-hand, with the greeting, "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality; may you find your way as pleasant." The transmission from Talos ends, and Kirk's face lights up in wonder, marveling at all that had taken place. Log Entries *"Personal log, stardate 3013.1. I find it hard to believe the events of the past 24 hours or the plea of Mr. Spock standing general court martial... Why? Why does Spock want to take to that forbidden world his former captain, mutilated by a recent space disaster, now a shell of a man unable to speak or move? The only answer Spock would give was on the hearing room screen. How Spock could do this, he refused to explain, but there before our eyes actual images from thirteen years ago... Of Captain Pike as he was when he commanded this vessel, of Spock in those days and of how the ''Enterprise had become the first and only starship to visit Talos IV. They had received a distress signal from that planet and discovered there still alive after many years, the survivors of a missing vessel only to find it was all an illusion. No survivors, no encampment, it was all a trap set by a race of being who could make a man believe he was seeing anything they wished him to see. And Captain Pike was gone, a prisoner for some unknown purpose." *"''Personal log, stardate 3013.2. Reconvening court martial of Mr. Spock and the strangest trial evidence ever heard aboard a starship... from the mysterious planet now only one hour ahead of us; the story of Captain Pikes imprisonment there." *"Strange evidence from the past... how the Talosians, planning to breed a society of Human slaves, tempted Pike with the Earth women they held in captivity... and as she appeared to him in many forms, each more exciting then the last, Pike was beginning to weaken." Memorable Quotes "They're like animals, vicious, seductive. They say no human male can resist them." : - Mendez, commenting on Vina as an Orion slave girl "I want to talk to you. This regrettable tendency you've been showing lately towards flagrant emotionalism –" "I see no reason to insult me, sir. I believe I've been completely logical about the whole affair." : - Kirk and Spock, as Pike is moved out of the briefing room "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality. May you find your way as pleasant." : - Talosian Keeper, to Kirk For memorable quotes from , click here. Background Information Production * The first draft of this episode's script (along with that of ) was completed on with the subsequent final draft being turned in on 7 October. * Robert Butler is the only credited director on this episode. However, Butler had actually directed , which provided much of the material used in this episode. The courtroom scenes in "The Menagerie, Part II" were actually directed by the credited director of , Marc Daniels, who receives no on-screen credit for them here. Likewise, Butler was not credited for the portions of his used in . Essentially, both episodes feature material directed by both men but they are only credited once each, Daniels on the first part and Butler on the second. In addition, many of the production staff who worked on "The Cage" (cinematographer William E. Snyder, editor Leo Shreve, art director Franz Bachelin, etc.) are credited in this episode in place of the actual series staff, who received credit in Part I. * "The Menagerie, Parts I" and "II" constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. Combined, the two parts of this script only run to 64 pages, shorter than the scripts for many one-hour episodes. This is due to the heavy use of footage from "The Cage," which only had to be briefly noted by scene designations in the script format. * This is the only episode of any Star Trek series which uses a captain's log to recap the events of the previous episode in a story arc. All others use a more traditional "previously, on..."-type of recap. * In the script, McCoy and Scott have a scene wherein they explain to Kirk how they figured out which computer bank Spock tampered with to lock the ship on course. They took perspiration readings on all banks, and since Spock's sweat has copper in it, traces of copper were found. This scene isn't seen in the episode. * At the end of the episode, dramatic license is taken when Spock brings Pike to the transporter room. To make the scene as expedient as possible, Spock accompanies Pike to the transporter, sees him off and beams him down all in less than two seconds of screen time. Cast * DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy), James Doohan (Scotty) and George Takei (Sulu) do not appear in this episode. Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) does not appear on-screen but she does have several voice-over lines at the end of the episode. Along with and , this is one of only three episodes after the two pilots in which Kelley does not appear. * Sean Kenney took over the role of Pike from Jeffrey Hunter. Kenney also appeared as DePaul in TOS Season 1. Because Malachi Throne was cast as Commodore Mendez, it was necessary to re-dub the Keeper's dialog by altering the pitch of the actor's voice . Malachi Throne later played Romulan Senator Pardek in and . Continuity * The footage the Talosians send to the Enterprise differs from what had happened in ; specifically, when Pike asks The Keeper if he'll give Vina back her illusion of beauty, The Keeper replies "And more" and restores Vina's appearance. However, in "The Cage", The Keeper not only restored Vina's beauty, but also created an illusion of Captain Pike for her and the two of them returned to the underground community. This was changed for "The Menagerie" so that The Keeper could show Captain Kirk the image of Pike restored to health (and back in his old-style Starfleet uniform) and going underground with Vina. Awards * Along with Part 1, this episode won the 1967 Hugo Award for "Best Dramatic Presentation". Remastered Information * "The Menagerie, Part II" was the thirteenth remastered episode of the The Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication the weekend of . Among several new, digital shots created for the episode, a new, more realistic digital matte painting of the Mojave replaces the original backdrop, as does a high quality shot of Rigel VII and Talos IV from space. File:Talos IV.jpg|Original Talos IV File:Talos IV remastered.jpg|Remastered Talos IV File:Mojave.jpg|The original backdrop File:Mojave remastered.jpg|...and the enhanced Mojave :The next remastered episode to air was . * A limited-time-only theatrical presentation with occurred on and . Video and DVD Releases *US CED VideoDisc release: . *US LaserDisc release: . *Original US Betamax release: . *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 9, catalogue number VHR 2274, release date unknown. *Japan LaserDisc release: . *US VHS release: . :Unusually, this tape contained both parts of "The Menagerie" (usually, US releases were single-episode). *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.6, . *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 8, . *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD DVD collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock Special Guest Star * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike (archive footage) Guest Star * Susan Oliver as Vina (archived footage) Also Starring * Malachi Throne as: ** José I. Mendez ** The Keeper's voice * M. Leigh Hudec as Number One (archived footage) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler (archived footage) * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce (archived footage) * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt (archived footage) * Adam Roarke as Garrison (archived footage) * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy (recycled footage) * James Doohan as Scott (recycled footage) * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura (voice) Featuring * Sean Kenney as the injured Pike * Hagan Beggs as Hansen :And * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper (archived footage) Uncredited Co-Stars * William Blackburn as Hadley (recycled footage) * Frank da Vinci as Brent * Mike Dugan as the Kaylar (archived footage) * Brett Dunham as Security lieutenant * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn (archived footage) * Anthony Jochim as ''Columbia'' survivor #3 (archived footage) * Robert C. Johnson as the voice of Talosian #1 (archived footage) * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins (archived footage) * Tom Lupo as Security guard * Ed Madden as the ''Enterprise'' geologist (archived footage) * Joseph Mell as Trader at Orion colony (archived footage) * Leonard Mudie as ''Columbia'' survivor #2 (archived footage) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Robert Phillips as Space officer at Orion colony (archived footage) * Janos Prohaska as the anthropoid ape (archived footage) * Serena Sande as Talosian #2 (archived footage) * Georgia Schmidt as Talosian #1 (archived footage) * Felix Silla as Talosian #3 (archived footage) * Unknown performers as: ** Bridge crewman #1 (archived footage) ** Bridge crewman #2 (archived footage) ** Transporter assistant (archived footage) ** Musicians (archived footage) References court martial; death penalty; distress signal; General Order 7; hearing room; Orion slave girl; Picasso; Starbase 11; Talos IV; Talosians; zoo External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Talos IV – Tabu, Teil II es:The Menagerie, Part II fr:The Menagerie, Part II ja:TOS:タロス星の幻怪人・後編 nl:The Menagerie, Deel II pl:The Menagerie Part II sv:The Menagerie, del II Menagerie, Part II, The